1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for distributing/circulating liquid nutrients, preferably including water and one or more plant nutrients from one hydroponic reservoir to another. These reservoirs include sidewalls with at least one opening through which the shank of a hollow, split tee device is inserted. Liquid nutrients pass into and out from the reservoirs through tubing connected to the inlet and outlet ends of the crossbar of the split tee device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydroponic plant growing systems are widely used today. Among the disclosures of such systems are: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/141,799, filed May 31, 2005, and entitled “Pneumatic Liquid Dispensing Assembly for Hydroponically Cultivated Plants”; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/246,417, filed Oct. 7, 2005, and entitled “Modular Pipe Support System”.